The Strange Life Of A Trainer
by Whitewolf03
Summary: Levi Johnson was your average 16 year-old, who thought this summer was going to be fun. But when his parents decide to spend the summer at his Aunt's mansion, he soon realizes this summer was going to be a nightmare. Can make he make it through the summer without going insane? And what's with this perverted espeon following him around?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, Whitewolf03 here with an all new story!**

**Absol: Yay! I****'m so excited! *Squeals with excitement***

**Wolf: Of course, you are. *cups ears with hands* Ow, That's my ears you're squealing in.**

**Absol: *smiles sheepishly* Oops sorry, hehehe.**

**Whitewolf03: Anyways, Enjoy the chapter! **

_Chapter one_

_My Summer is officially over!_

I sat in my desk fiddling with my pencil as stared up at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. The moment the clock stuck 2:15, the bell rang. I got up and bolted straight out of the classroom and to the bus I where I met up with my friend, Juliet Sanders.

"Hey Levi, Can't you believe summer is already here!?" She greeted, obviously excited.

"Horaay..." I reply, bluntly.

"Aw, What's wrong Levi, you're always thrilled about summer break." Juliet asked.

I sigh in disgust.

"I'm going to my Aunt Shelby's for the whole summer." I answer, putting emphasis on "whole".

Wow, That is bad." She says, giving me an apologetic look.

"Yeah, You met my Aunt Shelby, right?" I ask, raising a brow.

"Oh yes, And I thought the Exorcism was scary." Juliet shudders.

"Yeah, Her persian lives to make my life a living hell, I'm always doing something for it." I whined, waving my arms around.

"Come on, She can't be that bad." She says as we got on to the bus.

I flash her a glare that makes her freeze in her tracks.

"As I was saying, my summer has now gone from being fun to the worst two months I ever had." I groan in complaint.

"Aw, I'm sure it won't be that bad." She places a hand on my back for comfort.

I sigh in frustration as I see my house come into view. I notice my mom packing up our things that we are taking with us into the car.

"Well, I'll call you when we get there, if I even get any service where she lives." I say, walking off the bus.

Juliet giggles at this, it seems like my pain amuses her. Anyway, I get off the bus only to run into my older brother or if he was my older brother.

"Hey doofus, ready for your screw up at Aunt Shelby's?" He laughs like a lunatic.

"Oh shut up, psycho..." I shot back at him. Seriously, he laughs like a lunatic on a sugar high.

"Aw, Is Mister kiddie boy scared to got Aunt Shelby's?" Cody pretends to pout.

"She practically hates my guts and that damn white fur cat pokemon lives to torture me." I shake my head. I'm gonna truly hate this summer break.

"Yeah, That's because I'm her favorite nephew." He lifts his head proudly. Aunt Shelby practically worships my brother, I mean he gets away with everything when we go to visit her.

My dad walks out of the house with the keys in his hand and gets into the drivers seat. A few minutes later my mom walks out, locking the door behind her.

"Levi, Cody, It's time leave!" She yells for us.

I sigh and I hightail myself to the car. I grumble a few colorful things as I get in and buckle up. This summer is going to be a living hell. My Dad puts the key into the ignition and starts the car. As we drive down the road, I look over to my brother Cody, who is sitting there playing around on his cellphone. I roll my eyes, switching my gaze to look out the window.

"Aren't you excited to visit your Aunt Shelby, Levi?" My Dad asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm thrilled." I reply, sarcastically. _I'm not one bit excited._

"What's wrong, son?" My mother asks, noticing my sarcasm.

"The fact that I have to visit my aunt who owns a persian and hates my guts." I release a disappointed sigh.

"Your Aunt Shelby does not hate your guts." My Mom reasoned, "She's just a little unfamiliar with your well-being."

"Yeah right, every time we go visit her she always makes me carry Cody's stuff in and makes me clean every inch of the house, while Cody sits on his ass all day." I say, throwing my arms up for emphasis.

"I'll talk to her about it, alright?" She reasoned, sighing.

I nod before leaning my head back to rest my eyes for little while. I find myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep, it was as if i was falling through a void of complete and utter darkness. I wake up after what felt like eternity to notice we had stopped. I look out the window to see a mansion decorated with tinted windows. There were two persian statues guarding the steel-framed door, threatening to scare any unwanted visitor that dared to try to break in.

"I see that your finally awake." My dad says, poking his head into the back seat, "Come on, get your stuff and bring it in."

I sigh, reluctantly getting out of the car and grabbing my stuff out of the truck of the car. I walk up the stairs and into the mansion only to run into my Aunt Shelby, who was standing there with a disapproving glare while petting Sylvia, her pet persian. I fall backwards out of surprise.

"Hi Aunt Shelby, It's...um...nice to see you again." I greeted, expecting a smart-mouthed comment or being viciously attacked by Sylvia.

But my to surprise, her disapproving glare becomes a warm and friendly smile and instead of Sylvia clawing me to ribbons, she begins licking my face, purring.

"Are you alright, Levi?" Aunt Shelby asks in concern.

"Um...yeah..." I answer, perplexed at her pleasant behavior towards me.

"That's good to hear." She smiles, Sylvia meows in agreement.

"I'm confused." I admit, picking myself off the ground, "You usually don't treat me so nicely when we come visit."

Aunt Shelby chuckles, confusing me even more.

"You have matured since the last time you visited, that's why." She smiles, placing her hands on her hips.

I shrug in agreement.

"Your room is upstairs to the right." She added before walking away with Sylvia following in pursuit.

I grab my things and head up stairs to the said room. I pause in front of the door before slowly opening the door revealing a room with a king-sized bed, across from it was a flat screen TV with an Xbox 360 hooked up to it. I walk in to the room and place my things on the bed before walking back out and closing the door behind me. I head back down stairs and head outside down to the creek I found a few years back. I look up hearing the sound of thunder to notice dark gray storm clouds had covered the sky like a blanket. It was going to storm soon, but I kept on walking. A few moments later I could hear the faint sound of running water indicating that I was close, I quicken my pace a little bit. It wasn't long until I caught the familiar sight of the creek. I sit myself on a moss covered rock near the edge of the creek to watch the water flow smoothly against the rocks in the creek bed. I stare into the flowing water in deep thought. The wind started to pick up and was now blowing against the tree branches, causing them to flail in defiance. A deafening clap of the thunder snaps me back to reality and rain begins to pour down in sheets.

I scramble to my feet and head back, pushing myself against the violent winds and sheets of rain that blur my vision. I look up as the sound of a branching snapping steals my attention. The last thing I saw was the broken branch heading right at me before total darkness.

**AN: A great way to end the chapter am I right? No? Didn't think so, anyways next chapter will be up soon hopefully. **

**Absol:** **Um Wolf, Have you seen Leafeon lately?**

**Wolf: *nods* Yeah, She just left the room not to long ago. She said something about hiding from you.**

**Absol: She did? Which way did she go?**

**Wolf: Um, Towards the basement. Do you know why she's trying to hide from you?**

**Absol: *shakes head no and bolts out the room with a sinister grin***

**Wolf: *sighs* I have leafeon to save from an angry absol. So, Review the chapter and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! I****'m back with another chapter****. Yay! **

***Absol and Leafeon come running in argueing with each other***

**Leafeon: It wasn't my fault!**

**Absol: Then why were you laughing about it?**

**Leafeon: That's what you get for chasing me around like a maniac!**

**Absol: What did you say plant- *gets interrupted by Wolf***

**Wolf: Stop arguing! Both of you!**

**Absol: She started it!**

**Leafeon: No! You did! **

***they both begin arguing again***

**Wolf: *-_-* I said STOP ARGUING! **

**Leafeon and Absol: Fine! *stops arguing***

**Wolf: Thank you. *turns to back to computer* Anyways enjoy the chapter. **

_Chapter Two_

_This is just weird!_

I wake up, finding myself in a cave with an espeon standing right in front of my face, taking me by surprise. I scramble to my feet, only to trip over an unseen stone that was in the way, banging the side of my head into a rock on the side of the cave. Ouch, talk about a wake up call. I rub the side of my head that I banged against the rock.

"There's a rock right there, Silly." I hear feminine voice say.

"Who said that that?" I glance around the cave for the source of the voice, only to find nothing.

"I'm down here." I hear the voice again.

I look down to see the same espeon from before sitting on it's haunches with a wide grin on it's face.

"Did you just talk?" I ask, a little freaked.

"Yes, and I must say you look cute." The espeon giggle in delight.

"Stop talking!" I exclaim in utter surprise, "Pokemon aren't suppose to talk!"

The espeon giggles at my reaction, which only freaks me out more.

"The name's Mist." The espeon purrs, seductively as she rub against by legs.

"Um, Mist. Can you tell me how to get back to Aunt's mansion?" I stammered, uncomfortable about the situation.

"What do I get in return if I tell you?" Mist arches her back and pounces on me.

"U...um...What do you want?" I ask, already regretting that I said that.

"I want to have a little fun." She purred into my ear.

"Alright, but first you tell me how to get home." I not going to let have her fun, nope! Not gonna happen!

"How do I know that you're not going to trick?" Mist sits on my chest flicking her tail around wildly.

"I promise I won't trick you." I reassure her.

"Fine, Follow me" Mist gets off my chest and walks out.

I follow her in pursuit. As long as she doesn't make any other perverted comments, I'm good.

"You make my mouth water, just by looking at you." Mist says, almost moaning it out.

Too late. I think I might lose my lunch if I hear any other comments like that. This is going to be one LONG walk back.

"So cutie, What's your name?" Mist coos, lustfully.

"Um, It's Levi." I answer, still feeling uncomfortable about an espeon flirting with me.

"That's a sexy name." She purred, sending a shiver down my back.

"Can you please stop with the perverted comments?" I ask, shuddering as speak.

Mist giggles in a seductive manner.

"What's wrong?" She looks at me with her lust filled eyes, "I thought they were working."

She gives me an innocent grin.

"Yeah, If you were trying to make someone feel uncomfortable." I retort, ridding all disturbing thoughts that had now invaded my mind.

"The mansion is right up ahead." She turns and looks at me, "But before we go any further you have to live up to your end of the deal."

"Okay...um...sure...Why don't you find a nice private spot while I'll go get the cleaned up." I say, hoping to get rid of her so I could make a run for it.

"Okay then." She turns away, searching.

I cease this opportunity and bolt for the front door, leaving her behind. I rush through the door and close it slowly before leaning against it. I release a sigh of relief. I finally got rid of the sex crazed espeon. I push myself away from the door and head up stairs. I head into the bathroom and take a nice, long, hot shower. Hoping that it would clear my mind from today's events. An hour later I walk out of the bathroom, causing a cloud of steam to disperse into the hallway and I head into my room to get a hopefully peaceful sleep. I get into to my room and close the door behind me before (literary) jumping under the covers. I lay there for what seem like an eternity staring up at the white ceiling. I toss and turn, trying to get into a comfortable position to fall asleep, but to no avail. I sit up and fix my pillow before letting my head fall onto it, only instead of my head hitting a pillow. I hit my head against something hard, extremely hard. I sit back up again, rubbing my head. Why am I always hitting my head against things? After the pain in my head goes away I lay back down this time minding where my head lands. Once again I lay there, staring up at the ceiling. But eventually I feel myself drift off into the dreamworld.

**AN: Is it me or is Levi always hitting his head with things? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, because I did. **

**Leafeon: Heh, we should try to prank Wolf. **

**Me: I don't think that's a smart idea.**

**Absol: Aw, Why not?**

**Me: Well, I don't to deal with an angry Wolf...**

***an explosion followed by a yell is heard***

**Leafeon: *sheepishly grins* Oops...**

**Me: -_- **

**Wolf: Leafeon!**

**Leafeon: HIDE ME! *runs behind Me***

**Me: *sigh* Review and have a good night...**


End file.
